


The Chilling Adventures of Henry Mills

by OUAT_1_Fan



Series: The Homo-erotic Adventures of Henry Mills [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OUAT_1_Fan/pseuds/OUAT_1_Fan
Summary: Formerly known, as it's WIP title, "The Princely Adventures of Henry Mills" (which will come as a later instalment)Emma Swan ventures into the depths to the Underworld in hopes of being reunited with her deceased lover. Henry is hoping to do the same with a lost love of his...





	1. Prologue

"I love you..." Henry's voice echoed into the dancing fire lit in the cave of enteral darkness.


	2. Fanfiction Update

After, a long hiatus, I have decided to return as I've reworked this fan fiction in my head. This first installment will be about Henry's adventures in the Underworld. The second installment will be about Henry trying to figure himself out after high school.

Also, be on the lookout for an upcoming series, ' _The Sons of Light and Darkness_ ' which will directly tie into ' _The Homo-erotic Adventures of Henry Mills_ '.


End file.
